


【布普】乱序

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 新春快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 在做这件事的时候，乔治•W•布什想了很多。
Relationships: George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【布普】乱序

**Author's Note:**

> ！第一人称  
> ！NC-17  
> 是想写第一次。艹，我原本写手稿的时候“我”的定位大概是梅老师或者佐洛托夫，因为一时间想法模糊所以不得已用的“我”。后来我发现所有人都想搞布普然后我不得已整个要把下犯上的基调扭过来。我实在太难了。(ノДＴ)所以写烂了，嗯。（理直气壮）  
> 最后，我就祝大家牛年大吉吧。

你在我心里就像圣母在神位上，高不可攀，坚不可摧，神圣不可侵犯。  
——《包法利夫人》

他仰面半靠在床头，身体屈起。双腿大张着，膝弯挂在我的两肘上。苍白的躯干在柔软的床垫上勾出一道弧度趋缓的U形，可以说是相当利落，而优雅。他的衣物——是他亲口谕我褪下的——一半落在床下，另一半堪堪挂在身上，若隐若现地给人以似有似无的引诱。我翻来覆去，仔仔细细地读着他的脸，直到自己都感觉在自己亵渎他，却什么也看不明白。他让自己在这酒红色的丝绒床罩上静静地安卧着，却丝毫不显得被动。沉静无波的神色和低垂的眼睑正是绝配，即使在现下也是如此。他甚至坦诚地对我说：“乔治，我想看到你的脸。”

这让我的心里像是堵塞了一样难受，酸涩从胸口的跳动涌起来，只叫我的声带都为之紧绷抽痛。这不是滋味和我想象中的兴奋狂喜大相径庭。我恍惚中有一种被欺骗的感觉，也说不清道不明这种感觉从哪儿来。

外交礼仪，双方平等。我就像是在办理业务一样按部就班地得到他的允许之后行动。当我将自己的坚挺贴上他自己准备好的私处的时候，我看到，他平静无波的眼睛荡漾了一瞬，眼睑也向上抬了抬，像是在迎接什么恐怖似的。可他丝毫没有失去那份冷静。他的嘴唇还是紧紧抿着，一动也没见动。

我猜对他来说，我一定是滚烫滚烫，让人紧张。接着我向前顶去，直到感受到那里给我的阻力，我知道只要再前进一点，他的身体就要将我的前端含进去了。我的目光始终未离开过他的脸。他的双眼完全睁大了，阴天傍晚的晦暗光线穿进他的瞳孔，折射出散乱落魄的浅蓝灰色光影。而他却没在看我，像是在发呆，脑子里想的是什么别的东西。不会吧，我想，他该不会还在算该死的汇率吧？我死死盯着他，一瞬间，我几乎想掐住他的脖子把他拎起来，再狠狠地把他按下去，把他填满，直到他的大脑什么也思考不了为止。

*

“理查德，别跟我说那个了，拜托。”

“布什先生，”副手的语气丝毫没有退让的意思，“你没有必要用这样的态度对他！你那所谓的尊重不过是助长他那该死的嚣张气焰罢了！你瞧瞧他那目中无人的样子，只要贴在你身上就跟找了靠山似的！

你自己都反问，‘你还活在冷战那时候吗’，难道你还不够心知肚明么——苏联！苏联已经成了一堆散落的垃圾！俄罗斯，不是那时候的俄罗斯了！它早就没有了和我们平起平坐的资格！区区一个三线国家，您还在冲它的侏儒领导人摇尾乞怜，您简直像是一条……”切尼咬牙切齿地停住了，愤愤然瞪视着总统。

在我开口之前，他撂下一句话拂袖而去。

“该死的，真不知道你爹是怎么教的你！”

我紧随其后，想追上父亲的老搭档，却和下一个推门而入的人撞个满怀。

“抱歉！……乔治？会谈可以开始了吗？”

是弗拉基米尔。

“什么事，乔治？”

“没事，开始吧。翻译在等我们了。”

我强迫自己笑了一下。不知为什么，我明明完全不在意切尼的那些话，却感觉眼前的金发俄国人似乎有些不一样了。

我是不是，不该和他亲近？

*

而我只是稍稍用了些力，向前完成这一小步。头部被紧密的温凉包裹，像一个狭窄的天堂一下子抓走了我的灵魂。那一瞬我真想就打碎这拘谨的一切，把所有事情变得直接而粗暴。

可我竟听到了一声微弱的、短促的呻吟。我有些惊讶地聚拢了目光，见他蹙着眉头看着我，一向冷冷的眉峰显得不一样起来，不甘心似的，他咬上了嘴唇。不知是不是我的幻觉，他的眼睛似乎亮了些，泛出点水光来，神情上好像也带了痛楚，脸色更是苍白了。我观察到他的手不安地揪住了床单，微微发着抖，连指节也因为太过用力而毫无血色。

“对不起。”我下意识地说。

酒红色的床罩像干涸的血液，强烈地映衬他白到近乎半透明的肤色，他浅金色的、因为揉在织物上有些凌乱了的、本来一丝不苟的发丝，他浅蓝灰色的、封冻的瞳孔。让他在卧榻上显得无比突出，而精致。

当他的视线对上我的，我猛然醒悟了什么。

一阵令人晕眩的喜悦莫名击中了我。

不需要再问，这个男人看上去再泰然，也掩不住一个事实：这是他头一次做这样的事。他是在指引我开拓他未曾被触及的柔软核心。

“弗拉基米尔，你为什么……”声音沙哑着，好像比平时低沉了几个度。

你为什么看上去那么无所谓，就好像这样做是什么家常便饭？难道你不在乎这具身体，你不在乎被别人夺去吗？你就不害怕别人忤逆你的指令，凌虐你的肉体，让你再也戴不上这幅无所谓的面具吗？

*

16世纪的古堡，成荫的绿草和蓝到难以被镜头真实反映的天。

那是一个僻静的转角处。

我记得，弗拉基米尔的双眼是带着笑意的，当他娴熟地拆开自己的领带的时候。接着被解开的是领口最上端的两颗扣子。好像是因为怕我看不明白，他的手指又逡巡着向下摸索，解开了衬衣胸口的扣子，露出了大片光滑的胸膛。

他把那个简朴的十字架轻轻从胸口拎起来，对着我微微勾起嘴角。

“弗拉基米尔……”我试着用手去触碰那个故事里的十字架，小指无意地蹭过他的胸口。

“别叫我弗拉基米尔，”他的眼睑垂下来，上睫毛在颧骨上投下一片浅淡的阴影，“叫我瓦洛佳。”

我的手颤了颤。这个干净的俄罗斯男人突然成了一团朦胧的暖雾，迷住了我的眼。

“漂亮的十字架，”我梦游一样地说着，“……瓦洛佳。”

有什么样的人能够拒绝他呢？

*

他没有回话，看来也不打算。他只是微微偏过脸，给我留下一个沉默的侧面。本来棱角分明的俄国面孔，在微弱的光下模糊了明暗交界线，像是卢浮宫里陈列的展品。只是他的胸口在微微起伏着，伴随着他很浅却很急促的呼吸，却一点声音都没有发出。

我的胳膊可以感受到他的腿都在战栗。

我摇摇头，让一声叹气从我的唇缝间逃走，接着我缓慢地动作了。在挺动下半身的同时，我拖着他大张的双腿，将他的躯干往我的方向送过来。

出乎我意料，对此他做出了反应。本能让他揪住了床单，想要固定住自己的身体，甚至还禁不住地向上缩去。但他又很快地停止了这种没有经过大脑皮层思考的反射。反抗停止了，他抽搐的嘴角被强行抚平，上下齿紧紧咬合在一起，按捺住意欲逃窜出口的丝毫响声。

我没有再矜持下去了，停顿了一会儿，直到感受不到他的身体努力地想要将我挤出去的时候，我身体前倾，直接深入到底，囊袋重重地撞击在他的臀瓣上，发出了不小的一声脆响。然而这声音并不能盖住弗拉基米尔压抑的尖叫。

他的小臂肌肉绷得轮廓毕现，紧紧贴在床上，压抑着动作。额侧的青筋跳起来，清晰显眼。上齿再次咬住了下唇瓣，一道血迹隐约显现。方才，我更是感受到他的大腿肌肉猛然抽搐了一下。不过在，我被一种更加鲜明的感受凶猛地侵略着。

弗拉基米尔的身体在抚慰着我的阴茎，用一种极为淫荡的吸吮。

紧致而包容，羞涩又放荡。

*  
他纵容了我吗？

我可以亲手把刚刚他自己解开的衬衫扣子继续处理到最后一颗，我可以动作急躁的抽掉他的皮带，我可以握住他的脚踝扯去他最后的庇护。

他容许这一切，就好像他是个被预支过巨款的妓女。

就算他自己都认为自己是，我都永远无法这么想。

弗拉基米尔是弗拉基米尔，是那个单纯的符号，是那些简洁的文字，是那个处变不惊、无可侵犯的北风之神。

我想，我不能，我绝不能再这样做下去……然而他自己坐上了床沿，眼睑下的瞳孔闪射出淡淡的光。

他说：“乔治，做的时候，我想看到你的脸。”

*

我麻木地察觉到一件事，但好像已经不那么重要了。

弗拉基米尔在大声地呜咽，猛烈地摇着头，留着几乎见血的齿印的喉结在我眼前滚动。

管他呢，反正他已经碎掉了。

FIN


End file.
